Eineinhalb Jahre dauert die Ewigkeit
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Ginny findet heraus, wie lange die Ewigkeit dauert. Ihre und Harrys ganz eigene Ewigkeit. Doch wer will das schon wissen?


Es war einmal ein Junge namens Harry, der sich in ein Mädchen namens Ginny verliebte. Als die beiden erwachsen waren, heirateten sie, bekamen ein Baby und waren glücklich bis an das Ende ihrer Tage.

_Nein_. Eben nicht. Wir haben es zwar versucht mit dem Glücklichsein, und eine Zeitlang gelang es uns auch. Aber eben nicht für den Rest unseres Lebens. Unsere Ehe hatte schon lange einen Sprung, genauso wie unser Badezimmerspiegel, und genau wie unser Badezimmerspiegel war der Riss am Anfang haarfein. Doch dann grub er sich ein ins Glas, verzweigte sich, splitterte schließlich, als wir nicht zuhause waren. Ich sammelte die Scherben am Abend auf den Fliesen kniend auf. Harry kaufte einen neuen Spiegel, die letzte gemeinsame Anschaffung.

Das ist die Geschichte, wie wir zu einem neuen Badezimmerspiegel kamen. Die andere Geschichte folgt jetzt.

/

Ach, nach dem Krieg hatten wir so viel nachzuholen. Wir kleben förmlich aneinander, wir ergriffen beide Berufe, die uns Spaß machten, wir gingen aus, ich zog zu ihm, und als wir einmal an einem kalten Frühlingsmorgen am Frühstückstisch saßen, fragte er mich, was ich denn von Mrs. Ginevra Potter hielte.

Wir heirateten vier Wochen später, ich wollte keine lange Verlobungszeit und Harry stimmte mir zu, der Krieg hatte uns gelehrt, die Dinge nicht zu lange aufzuschieben. Unsere Zeit war begrenzt.

Es war nun eine kleine Feier im engsten Kreis, mit unseren besten Freunden und meiner Familie, und trotzdem waren die Zeitungen voll mit Berichten und Fotos. Wie wir unseren ersten Tanz als Frau und Mann bestritten, wie ich ihn in einem – so dachte ich – unbeobachteten Moment auf die Wange küsste, wie Harry bei der Trauung gähnte und was weiß ich, was noch alles. Ein großer Held heiratet schließlich nur einmal.

/

Das Leben ging weiter, aber es änderte sich nicht viel. Wir versuchten eben, unsere Leben miteinander zu verschmelzen, waren ein frisch verheiratetes Paar mit all den kleinen Albernheiten und Turteleien. Sogar ein Baby versuchten wir zu bekommen, aber irgendwie klappte es nie.

Und dann, nach einer Weile, war es Routine. Ich weiß nicht, wann der Übergang war, ob es überhaupt einen gab, wir teilten uns zwar weiterhin ein Bett, aber wir lebten nebeneinander.

/

Es verging wieder Zeit. Die Fäden unserer beiden Leben, die wir so mühsam miteinander verwoben hatten, lösten sich, das "wir" zerbrach, es gab nur noch ihn und mich, keine Einheit mehr.

Irgendwann, ein paar Monate später, wusste ich es dann. Es gab keinen eindeutigen Beweis wie den Geruch eines fremden Parfums oder einen lippenstiftverschmierter Kragen, aber das brauchte ich nicht.

Etwas gab mir die Gewissheit, dass etwas fürchterlich schief lief. Vielleicht war es weibliche Intuition. Vielleicht war ich zuvor auch blind, konnte vor lauter Glück die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen, aber lassen wir das.

/

Jedenfalls packte ich meine Koffer und wartete nur noch auf Harry, um mich zu verabschieden. Denn das wollte ich, quasi einen Schlussstrich ziehen.

Es ploppte und er erschien, immer noch in seinem Arbeitsumhang, den er sich schnell über den Kopf zog und auf einen Stuhl warf. Er hat dieses Ding nie leiden können.

"Hallo, Ginny", sagte er. "Wie war dein Tag?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schenkte er sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und stürzte es hinunter. Dann bemerkte er den Koffer. Er lächelte. "Willst du eine kleine Reise unternehmen?"

Ich hätte ja sagen können.

"Nein", erwiderte ich ruhig.

Man mag mir vorwerfen, gefühllos zu sein, und das war ich in diesem Moment auch, aber es gab andere Momente, in denen ich mir die Augen ausweinte und mich nach meinem Mann sehnte, der nicht kam, um mich zu trösten.

* * *

><p>"Hallo, Mum."<p>

"Ginny!" Ihre Stimme klingt überrascht, besorgt, vielleicht verrät mich mein Gesicht, und auf einen Wink betrete ich die Küche.

"Kann ich eine Weile hier bleiben?"

Sie nickt stumm, irgendwie ist klar, dass ich nicht ein Stündchen zum Teetrinken gekommen bin. Vielleicht hat sie es geahnt, Mütter tun das manchmal, aber es ist müßig, darüber zu spekulieren.

/

In meinem ehemaligen Zimmer blicke ich oft hinaus auf den alten Obstgarten mit seinen knorrigen Bäumen. Hier habe ich meine Kindheit und Jugend verbrachte, hierher ist er immer gekommen, um bei seinem Freund unbeschwert die Ferien zu genießen, hier haben wir viele glückliche Augenblicke erlebt.

Meine Fingernägel graben sich in die Handinnenflächen, aber ich spüre nichts.

Es tut weh. Es tut weh, von ihm zu sprechen, an ihn zu denken, sich an unsere Zeit zu erinnern.

Und doch – absurde Fantasievorstellungen sind meine ständigen Begleiter und lassen mich die Nächte nicht schlafen.

Was wäre, wenn es nicht so gekommen wäre?

Ja, was wäre wenn… Ich würde mich noch immer in trügerischer Sicherheit wiegen, hätte einen Ehemann, der mich auffängt, wenn ich falle.

Hätte, wäre, könnte…

/

Hermine und Luna besuchen mich alle paar Tage, uns hat der Krieg nicht auseinandergetrieben und Freundschaften überdauern ja bekanntlich oft Beziehungen. Die Freundschaft sammelt die Scherben auf, die die Liebe zurückgelassen hat.

Sogar mein Bruder, _sein_ bester Freund, kommt häufig vorbei, um mich abzulenken, aufzumuntern, zu trösten, obwohl er darin noch nie gut war.

Sie versuchen mich wieder zum Lachen zu bringen, und manchmal schaffen sie es auch und ich lache.

/

"Ginny, Liebes, du hast Besuch", schallt wieder einmal die Stimme meiner Mutter die Treppe hinauf und reißt mich aus meinem Tagtraum.

Es ist Harry.

"'lo", begrüße ich ihn, setze mich ihm gegenüber und schließe die Hände um die dampfende Tasse Tee, die Mum mir hingestellt hat, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer verschwunden ist. Nicht ohne einem aufmerksamen Blick auf mein Gesicht.

Harry beginnt zu sprechen. "Ginny, ich – es tut mir leid." Er birgt das Gesicht in den Händen, ich sehe, dass er es ernst meint. "Ich weiß jetzt, was falsch gelaufen ist, was ich falsch gemacht habe, warum es so enden musste. Ich liebe dich doch. Ist es denn wirklich zu spät?"

Er hat sich wieder gefangen, er sieht mich an, aber… nun, wo ist das aber?

Meine Augen flackern. "Und _sie_…?"

Sie, von der ich nicht mehr weiß als die bloße Existenz, die aber schon ausreicht, um eine Ehe zu zerstören.

"Weg. Ich habe sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Ginny."

Ich nicke mit einem Kloß im Hals. Stehe auf, um meine leere Tasse in die Spüle zu stellen, lasse mit einem Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk kristallklares Wasser aus meinem Zauberstab in die Tasse strömen, bis sie überläuft. Nicht weil ich Unordnung nicht ertragen kann, sondern weil ich Abstand brauche.

Aber ich muss noch einmal zurück zu ihm. Um den letzten Schritt zu tun.

"Hier", sage ich und lege etwas auf den Tisch. Meinen Ehering, es klimpert dumpf auf dem Holz. "Es tut mir auch leid."

/

Ich liege wieder einmal auf dem Bett und betrachte immer nur meine rechte Hand. Dort, wo einst der Ring gesessen hat, ohne Anfang und ohne Ende wie die Unendlichkeit und Liebe, die wir füreinander empfanden, ist nur noch eine schmale weiße Stelle, die sich vom Rest meiner Haut abhebt. _Von H. für G. Immer. _Dass dieses _immer _nur eineinhalb Jahre bedeutete, konnten wir nicht wissen.

Die Scheidungspapiere sind unterzeichnet, erst meine Unterschrift, dann seine, unsere Ehe endet mit formellen, unpersönlichen Papieren, ganz anders als sie begonnen hat. Und wir sind nur mehr zwei Menschen, die nicht mehr verbindet als eine gemeinsam bewältigte Strecke.

Vielleicht ist es gut so. Vielleicht musste es so kommen, auch ohne _sie_. Vielleicht macht es uns klüger für das nächste Mal. Vielleicht gehört es auch einfach nur dazu. Zum Leben.

/

Blätter und Schnee sind über diesen Lebensabschnitt geweht worden, ich hatte Zeit mich zu lösen, ein neues Kapitel beginnt.

Der erste Schritt war ein neuer Haarschnitt, der zweite eine Wohnung – meine erste eigene.

Es ist wieder Sommer, die weiße Stelle an meinem Finger ist gebräunt, das Leben ist schön. Zwar nicht immer, es gibt Zeiten, an denen mich die Erinnerung überwältigt und ich mich setzten muss und einen Moment brauche, um mich zu fassen.

Und dann strecke ich die Arme aus – wie jetzt –, kann den lauen Wind auf meiner Haut spüren, meine Haare wirbeln um mich herum und ich genieße den Augenblick. Irgendwie. Trotz allem.


End file.
